


They don't think you matter because you don't have pretty rings

by Corvicula1979



Category: Jonathan Coulton Songs, Planets and Space, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles and Erik as planets, Charon Feels, M/M, Pluto feels, Space and planets AU, also I'm a nerd, prompt from tumblr, then i kinda prompted myself, this is a little cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik is Pluto and Charles is Charon.<br/>(If anyone thinks of any tags it would be good to add, let me know! This was a hard one to tag properly)</p>
<p>So theyearisalways1895 on tumblr thought the heart shape on the pictures of Pluto from New Horizons looked like Magneto and his helmet. And there was a thread. I contributed an idea, and then I kinda self-prompted because I had to write it.<br/>Here it is, including my note: <a href="http://corvicula1979.tumblr.com/post/124191634530/jamesmcavoy333-marvel-slash-geek">(link)</a></p>
<p>If you're a nerd, see <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pluto_%28mythology%29">wiki's article</a> on the history of the name Pluto (the god).<br/>I don't believe we know much about the composition of the planet as yet.</p>
<p>Charles and Erik belong to Marvel, etc. I've also heavily used Jonathan Coulton's song "I'm your moon" - title is from there, as is some of the dialog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't think you matter because you don't have pretty rings

            “This is _intolerable_ ,” he yelled. Really. He knew he and his beloved were different, he'd always known it. Their orbits were far more elliptical, and strayed well out of the plane of the ecliptic, and while those closest to the centre were rock and iron like him, in the farther reaches where he lived the others were all huge balls of gas. And if he hadn't cleared his orbit, well, he had companions in his endless journey – a thing hardly guaranteed. Of the rocky ones, only Earth had a fellow-traveller worthy of her; the Fleet One and the Shrouded One had none, and Red's were tiny, thoughtless mites.

            So yes, they were different. Let the inner eight have their more circular paths, and all fall in line on one plane like a pack of automata. They were _boring_. Only Strange Seventh showed any creativity, rolling around on his side relative to everyone else. He and his companion were different, and he thought that made him _better_. They had imagination, they had initiative, and they had one another.

            “I know, love, but when have you ever cared about what others think? Especially those ephemeral beings who walk on Earth's surface.”

            They were arrogant, those creatures, giving names to everything in their path without wondering what they might prefer to be called. Charles they'd gotten close to right, entirely by accident – only two letters different. For Erik they'd gotten it entirely wrong, although he did appreciate that Pluto – _plouton –_ could refer to riches hidden under the ground. His core and crust were full of metal – so much so it was part of his identity. Hidden wealth indeed. The little Earth-dwellers had yet to send a robot close enough to learn that truth about him.

            “And her moon's.”

            “Can't forget that. But Erik, we got along fine for eons before they spotted us, and we will orbit on long after they're gone. Why trouble yourself with their proclamations?”

            “It's _insulting_ , that's why. Not even a third of a revolution after they supposedly _discover_ me, and now I'm not worthy of being a planet?”

            “You are what you are, what you have always been, long before they looked up to the sky. My love, let them think what they like. We are as we have always been. And I will always be right here next to you. Nothing anyone can say will change that.” He paused for effect before he continued, his voice low and tender. “You will always be my primary, my planet, the centre of my orbit. I will always be your moon.”

            “And I am yours, Charles.”

            “Always, Erik my love.


End file.
